Cable television distribution amplifiers or "nodes" typically have been constructed to include a weather and RF sealed housing and an RF amplifier module. The RF sealed housing provides the physical interface between the network distribution cable (called hardline cable due to the solid exposed outer conductor) and the RF amplifier module. The RF sealed housing, although environmentally sealed, allows heat generated inside the RF amplifier module to be conducted out to the environment.
Traditionally, the distribution cable is substantially permanently attached to the housing and covered with heat shrink tubing to provide a waterproof seal. When a failure occurs in the RF amplifier module within the housing, thereby requiring its replacement, the RF module is unplugged and replaced with a spare RF module. However, the housing, because of its semi-permanent attachment to the distribution cable is not as easily replaced.
What is desired is a quick disconnect environmentally sealed RF connector for use in connecting a chassis housing with hardline coaxial cable.